Nenpo
The sword and the body must be as one wielding a sword should be as natural as being alive to embrace the sword that lives within every thru warrior the stances are its walk the rhythm of the swing its speech and honor is the breath and blood of the sword. Nampo is about more than mere Bushido it contains the essence of the warrior’s art, its spiritual framework that makes even a common bokken a deadly weapon in users hands, the ability to project Ki by force of will to cause a phenomenal effect in physical reality so that objects that user touches convey the lethal edge of an actual bladed weapon. This is done by charging the wood up with chi, concentrating and letting your spirit flow through you and thinking of the wood as an extension of your own body. The advance levels of nampo also allow user to control their opponents by manipulating their thoughts and actions, and with people lacking the training and discipline of a martial artist it is simplicity itself to invade their minds and anticipate their actions. It is all about mastering your own inner Ki and controlling things from within so that events taking place around you orbit your solar center, much like gravity affects the motions of the planets and stars only working from an invisible connection that was the wellspring of your karma. Psychic Shadow The ability to size up a battlefield and plot in advance what maneuvers will be needed in order to triumph is part of the discipline of Nampo. User can mask theirs, and other peoples' presence from those around them. User manifests a presence that will not attract the notice of ordinary folk who lacked psychic sensitivity and only believed in what their baser senses told them of their surroundings. Mortal eyes do not register user’s passage; hardly anyone will even recall the user because they slide through their thoughts as intangibly as smoke upon glass. User is not there for all that they could tell because they do not perceive the reality that would allow for such things as fields of stealth around which flowed the dull wind of thoughts clouded with the press of untutored emotions. They do not see user precisely because they can not recognize the power that is users to command by din of birth and long years of intensive personal training. Psionic lightning bolt The focused totality of users power, by using the ground to channel all the ambient energy in the air tonight. User can disrupt the neurons of their foe, this has no physical effect but it can overload the mind. Depending on the amount of energy used this technique can cause pain, memory loss, loss of consciousness, vegetative state or death. Falling Mountain Crystal User places the tip of their sword on the ground while pouring their ki through it into the ground. Once the ki reaches the ground it explodes under opponent’s feet. Sharp shards of stone fly under them as dirt fills their eyes, the explosive power sending them flying. The blade of a hundred strikes. Users hands blur into motion their weapon swiftly thrusting forward again and again dozens of times in only seconds. The air pressure generated from this technique alone is enough to crush stone and wood in this hurricane force winds with a last shattering wrench a 2 meter long shockwave rips towards foe. Rippling Sword Users vibrates and undulates their arm at impossibly high speeds making their sword movement look like that of a snake but the most lethal thing is that it’s the kind of technique that can’t be read in advance Drill Pierce The sword's blade vanishes in a blur as user uses burst of ki to unleash their attack. The ki spreads with lightning speed through the blade, and with each subsonic cut a cutting wave is freed racing towards opponent. Dozens of ki blades enforced with cutting winds rush towards opponent. Phantom Move This technique is a split-second spurt of ki to make user so fast that they become invisible, leaving only an after-image which lasts a second to give the impression of a Phantom. Masters of this technique can perform a slower but more efficient version that requires no ki. Quick Sword This technique allows user to make several slashes so fast that appears that the sword hasn’t moved at all. Windcutter This technique is similar to the quick sword, it is slower, but has greater accuracy. Flash Wind Cutter A combination of the Wind Cutter's precision and the Quick Sword's speed. Tsuba Otoshi Sword Handle Drop A sword-technique that puts emphasis on the handle while dealing an overhead swing, upping the cutting force of the blade. Shadow' Creation User creates shadows of themselves that can interact with several different targets at a time. Gentle Sword This technique uses the sword to deflect opponent's attack without opposing it with force. This creates an incredible defense, being able to easily reflect any opponents attack. Shadow Hunter The blade tracks the ki of the opponent until it is extinguished. The move can only be stopped by directly attacking user. Shinto Kourenzan Heart and Blade Become One-Slash User gains a natural empathy with their weapon making them one with it and as a result can slice more effectively. Flying Swallow With the sword user projects an invisible sphere of chi, which strikes with destructive force; Clairvoyance The psychic power to discern distant places/people with one’s mind, without physically having to be present to witness them. Also known as''' Remote Viewing'. The user can think of a place or person, and observe with their mind what they are presently doing. Can view what wrongdoers are up to, if a baby is safe, etc. *“''veridical dreaming”: to dream actual ongoing far-off events. *"scrying": to use objects to view distant events or persons. *"sight sharing" to view another user of claivoyance sight. Precognition The power to discern the future with one’s mind. One usually enters a placid trance while seeing and hearing whichever future events, concerning themselves or unfamiliar persons. Occasionally involuntary. At middle level, the user can provoke a vision and stay conscious. *“''death warning''”: to announce the impending or preemptive death of a subject *“''prescience''”: to intuitively know what will occur Mind Guard The power in which one is immune to all psychic penetration. The user can’t be affected by psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only “hear” static. Psychokinesis The ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Depending on the user's skill, they may be able to levitate themselves and other objects (including heavy objects), and form protective shields. Psychokinetic powers often take more exotic and specific forms, allowing their wielders to specialize in fantastic feats. Rearranging the quantum structure of matter, controlling fire, and bending light are examples of these abilities. Many psychokinetics are unable to manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Byakkoho An omnidirectional burst of spiritual/Nenpo power Kageya Shadow arrows Placing the sword within the Earth, user is able to use Kageya to track anyone, as long as they have basic knowledge of who they’re tracking. Konshin No Ichigeki An ultimate Nenpo strike. User focuses more of their spirit within a jumping slash Tsuki A wave of spiritual energy that is performed by "jabbing" the sword forward Ichimonji A one-stroke "cutting" attack that's sent out in projectile form Kassatsuken Death-bringing sword Used to kill spirits Nobori Ryu Rising Dragon This is the speediest and deadliest technique of Nenpo. user spins around the opponent with blinding speed, rising and cutting them along the way. Minawa Ring of Water User creates a barrier of water in the direction they swings Ashura User creates an invisible barrier by carving a circle in the ground around them. Teleport The transfer of matter from one point to another, more or less instantaneously he instantaneous transfer of matter from one point to another Category:Style Category:Jim Bader